Protecting
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Pain, Konan and their daughter are being attacked. Pain takes his daughter to Sasori who was a member of the akatsuki what will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Expect for Rasurie-ru I own her.

Protecting

Chapter One: Getting To Safety

Running in the Forest Pain and Konan who was holding her little girl who was only 5 years old trying to get away from Rain Ninja's who were after their little girl. She has blue hair like her mother and she as her father Rinnegan eyes. Soon after they finally made it to a place where they can stay and rest it is almost dark out. They know they can't keep running all night long with out getting to tried to protect their daughter.

Soon as they keep walking they came to a hotel where they can get some rest before start running again to find a place for their little girl can stay safe until they defeat the Rain village where they can rule one day.

"This looks like a great place to stay for the night." Pain said as he looked at Konan.

Konan nodded her head. "Yes a great idea." Konan said as she looked down and saw her sleeping in her arms. "Rasurie-ru sweetie it is time to wake up." Konan said to her daughter.

Rasurie-ru Rinnegan eyes opened. She looked up to her mother hoping she could go back to sleep. But she knows that is not going to happen at the moment. "Yes mommy." Rasurie-ru said to Konan.

"We are going to rest in a hotel." Konan said as she put Rasurie-ru on her feet so she can walk in the hotel with them. Pain smiled at his family as they start walking into the hotel.

They went into their hotel room that they paid for a night. Soon after Pain closed the door Konan ready was putting Rasurie-ru to bed so she can get more sleep before they started to find a place where Rasurie-ru can be safe at. Soon after Rasurie-ru closed her eyes and was fast a sleep.

Konan watch Pain as he walked up to her. "Pain where do you think she will be the safest at?" Konan said to the orange haired man.

"Sasori said she will be safest at his old village." Pain said as he sat on the bed that was next to their daughter was sleeping on. "We should leave at 5:00 clock in the morning." Pain said as he got up to the bathroom. Soon after he came out and saw Konan ready in bed sleeping. He came to the bed and got in and went to sleep.

Before they knew it was morning. Pain got up and woke up Konan before woke up Rasurie-ru. Soon after they all finished getting ready Konan pick up Rasurie-ru and started to walk out of the hotel room. They went to the desk gave them the key and walked out of the hotel.

Soon they came out of the village and they started to run throw the trees like before. Three hours went bye. Soon they came to the Desert. Before they knew it they came near the Sand village.

"We are here." Pain said with sadness in his voice. He did not want to do this. But he knows it is for the best to keep her safe until they defeat the rain village once and for all. "It is time to wake her up." Pain said to Konan.

Konan nodded her head with sadness in her eyes. Knowing what they are doing is for the best to keep her safe. When she was about to wake Rasurie-ru up she looks down and knowest Rasurie-ru was already awake. And looking at her.

"It is time for you to go to your new home for now." Konan said in the sad voice.

Konan put her daughter on the ground before speaking again. "Sweetie we will come back and get you when we defect the rain village and take control of it." She said as she went to her knees and gave Rasuire-ru hug.

Pain went to gave his daughter a hugged to. "Please be good for Sasori. He is a new member for the Akatsuki." He said as he gave Rasurie-ru another hug not wanting to let her go. But he knows he will see her again.

They started to walk until they got closer to the sand village. Soon they saw a red haired boy waiting for them. They stopped in front of him.

"Are you Sasori?" Pain asked to make sure. He only saw him once which was three months ago to make plans for his daughter to say at for her protections.

"Yes I am." The red headed boy said.

"Good, please take good care of her for me." Pain said. "When we win the battle with rain village we for come back to get her." He said. Pain taken his daughter and put a gen-jutsu on her form to where it change from blue hair to brown hair and from rinnegan eyes to green-blue eyes.

Sasori nodded his head and looked to saw a little girl as he watched Pain change his daughter form.

Sasori smiled at her before speaking. "Are you ready to go?" Sasori asked.

Rasurie-ru looked at her parents hoping this was all a dream. But she knew it was no dream. She looked at Sasori before speaking. "Yes I am ready." She said after she gave both of her parents a hug. Then walked up to Sasori.

Sasori taken her said his good by to Pain and Konan before walking into the sand village. Soon she saw a lot of buildings and lots of lights out. So it was quit out side. Soon they came to an old house that looks nice for its age.

Sasori went to the door unlocked the door. _I hope granny Chiyo is not up. She knows that I am going to take in a little girl in_ Sasori thought to him self.

Sasori closed the door. He thought he was home free. He felt someone was behind him. He looked at Rasurie-ru and knows she was looking at something. Sasori turned around and saw his grandma.

"Hey grandma." Sasori said with a smile on his face.

End of Chapter One

Chapter Two Coming Soon. What do you think Sasori grandma going to say? Tell me what you think. Please Review.


End file.
